SuMmEr tRoUbLe
by volleyball-chic12
Summary: Gabriella is REALLY excited for the summertime, especially now that she is with Troy! She cant wait to spend time with him! But Sharpay has other plans.
1. Summertime Surprise

**This is my first time doing this..Review please! -)**

"OMG, we have to hang out this summer!" Sharpay squealed, slamming her locker door and rushing toward Gabriella.

Gabriella gave her a questionable look. Ever since she and Troy started dating, Sharpay had been giving Gabi the cold shoulder.

"Um, okay sure!" she ended up replying.

Sharpay ran up and hugged Gabi tightly. Gabriella had NO idea what was going on! Sharpay had been acting like this for the last few days. Nice to EVERYBODY. She just figured it was that, "Last-Days-Of-School'' excitement, but now she had gone a little too far.

"Sharpay?" Gabi asked, pulling away from Sharpay's hold.

Sharpay's eyes brightened, "Mm hmm?" she answered.

"Why in the world are you being so nice to me? And, well, EVERYONE. I know that you've been holding a grudge against me ever since I've been with Troy, and I don't get why you're all of a sudden so friendly."

Sharpay giggled lightly, "You know what Gabriella? Troy really likes you. What can a girl do? Plus, it's immature to hold grudges." She swung her pink, sparkly purse over her shoulder, "Well I better be going. Tootles!" And with that, she was gone.

Something was DEFINITELY wrong with her. Really wrong.

When Gabriella got home, she quickly ran up to her room and threw herself on her bed. She reached over and turned on her radio, and blared "School's out for the Summer" All of a sudden, all of this out-of-school excitement got to her, and she started jumping up and down on her bed.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Gabi quickly stopped jumping, and turned down the music.

"What is all this racket I keep hearing up here?" She heard her mamma say from the other side of the door.

"Oh, sorry! All this summer excitement has got me going wild!" Gabriella said, giggling.

She heard her mamma's soft footsteps going back downstairs. Gabi decided to just chill out for awhile. So she grabbed and magazine, and flopped down onto her bed. Before she knew it, she was out like a light.

About an hour later, she felt someone nudging her. She slowly opened her eyes and found it was her mamma, bringing her some food.

"You've been asleep for a few hours, Gabi! Are you alright? I thought I would just bring you up some dinner." Her mamma sounded worried.

Gabriella smiled, "Oh no, I'm perfectly fine! I guess all this excitement just wore me out! Thanks for the dinner!"

Her mamma gave Gabi a soft hug, and left her alone to eat her dinner. Once Gabriella was done, she set her food on her nightstand, and quickly fell right back to sleep.

Gabriella got woken up by a loud knock on her door, leading to her small deck. Gabi groaned and looked at her clock. It was only 8 o'clock in the morning! _'Who would be bugging me this early!" _She ran over and opened her deck door.

"Good morning! Are you ready for today? It's going to be an absolute BLAST!" Said the voice from the other side of the door.

Sharpay.


	2. Bikeride gone WRONG

**Hope you liked the first chapter! )**

**Its my first time doing a fanfict. So just bare with me! **

**ReVieW. **

"Sharpay, what in the world are you doing here!" Gabriella croaked. She still hadn't fully woken up yet.

"I'm here to hang out with you silly! Duh. I told you yesterday that we had to hang out this summer!" Sharpay kept glancing down at her watch. I had a funny feeling that for some reason, she was keeping close track of time.

Gabi shrugged. _'I guess she DID tell me that we should hang out. I just didn't think that it would be on the first day of summer' _She thought. Gabriella decided to just play along so she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she threw on some jean shorts, and an East High shirt.

"Okay, I guess I'm ready.." Gabi said as she stepped outside with Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled as she looked her up and down, "Looks perfect!" and she was off, slowly going back down the tree. ( A/N: that's how Sharpay got to Gabi's small deck ) It didn't take Gabriella long at all to climb down.

When both of them were at the bottom, Sharpay looked at her watch (again) and started walking quickly toward the sidewalk. Gabi had to jog to keep up with her!

"Sharpay? Why are you in such a hurry? I thought we were just hanging out! Is there someplace that we need to be?"

Sharpay turned around and shot Gabi a mean glare, "Gabriella will you just stop worrying! It's starting to get on my nerves!" Once Sharpay realized what she had said, she smiled sweetly. "I just thought maybe we should do something other than just 'hanging out'."

By that time, Gabi knew something was definitely up. She almost decided to just bail. Who knew what was up Sharpay's sleeve!

It was silent while they walked. About ten minutes later they arrived at a Bike Rental shop. She gave Sharpay a questioning look. Sharpay raised her eyebrows, and opened the door. Once inside, Gabi saw all of her friends in bike gear. Ready to go.

"Sharpay, you didn't tell me that EVERYONE was going to be here! Look, even Troy's here! Why didn't you tell me? Look what I'm wearing! I didn't even bring tennis shoes!" Gabriella was getting really nervous. Troy had never seen her looking like this.

"OMG, sorry!" Sharpay said sweetly, "It must have TOTALLY slipped my mind!"

_'Yeah right!' _Thought Gabriella.

Once Gabriella and Sharpay had gotten all geared up, they all got bikes and headed towards the park. After they had rode for about 10 minutes, Troy slowed down to let Gabi catch up with him.

Troy laughed, "How are those flip-flops holding up?"

"I would rather have my tennis shoes, but I guess they are still okay. A certain SOMEONE forgot to tell me where we were going!" Gabi said, raising her voice at the end.

Sharpay looked back at Gabriella and Troy and grinned. When they got to the park, they all got off of their bikes and sat down on some benches to rest. Zeke pulled a small plastic bag out of the basket on his bicycle.

"Hey I baked some chocolate chip cookies, Peanut Butter Delight fudge, and made a few caramel squares! I'm not sure if I simmered them QUITE long enough, so I need someone pretty brave to try them!" Zeke said excitedly. Once he confessed his love for baking, he ALWAYS brought us different things to try.

We all tried the candy, and decided it was all delicious. After we ate, Sharpay and Zeke started making out and so did Taylor and Chad. Kelsi and her "hubby" (Jason) went on a walk. Troy and Gabi just

talked about what they were going to be doing over the summer, and Troy thought they should go together and get something to eat tomorrow! Gabi kept noticing Sharpay looking up from her make-out session and staring at them. She had a feeling she was listening to everything they were saying. So Gabi made sure that she kept the conversation short and simple.

A few minutes later everyone was back and ready to hit the road again. We were all deciding where to go, when Sharpay called out,

"I think we should have a RACE! First one back to the Bike Rental Shop wins!" Everyone nodded and all the guys were arguing over which one of them would win.

Gabi groaned, "But you guys! I didn't wear tennis shoes! It wont be any fun if I have NO chance of winning!"

"Hey you can be the ref if you want to!" Chad yelled, thinking he had been so smart to come up with that.

Troy laughed, "Chad, there aren't referees for racing! Besides, how could she referee if she couldn't keep up in the first place? But Gabby you can just ride on the basket of my bike if you want! I could STILL beat all of the guys, even with you on there!" All the guys shouted in protest.

"Okay, thanks Troy!" Gabi said.

Gabi was sitting on the basket on Troy's bicycle as Troy sped as fast as he could. They were definitely ahead, but Sharpay was making a close 2nd!

"You're going down Bolton!" Chad shouted form 3rd place.

Everyone had been trying to intimidate Troy since he had been in first. All of a sudden, Sharpay used all of her leg strength and came up right beside them. _'I had no idea Sharpay was this athletic!" _Troy and Gabriella thought in unison.

They rode neck to neck for about 10 minutes. They saw a sharp corner coming up ahead.

"Hold on tight, Gab." Troy grunted between breaths.

They were rounding thecorner,and it looked like they were going to make it smoothly. When Sharpay came up beside them again, and yelled. Troy quickly looked and her and saw that her large barret that was in her hair was coming loose. In a matter of seconds, the barret came flying off, and hit Troy right in the face. Troy was caught off guard and lost balance. Gabi and Troy wrecked, and Gabi hit her head hard on the pavement.

Everyone stopped short, "Doesn't look like you two will be eating together tomorrow. To bad Ryan couldn't be here to see this one." Sharpay whispered, smiling mischievously.


	3. Where's Sharpay?

**Okay hope you liked the 1st two chapters! **

**Review please!**

"Oh my GOSH guys! What are we going to do?" Kelsi yelled. Tears welling up in her eyes.

Chad had a worried look on his face, "Zeke, try to put one of your chocolate chip cookies under her nose. See if that makes her wake up!"

"Chad, can you just be serious for once in your life?" Taylor said, hitting him upside the head.

"Ouch, I WAS being serious! God woman!" Chad said, glaring at Taylor.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let Gabriella ride on your handlebars!" Sharpay said, speaking up. "I knew something like this would happen!"

Troy looked at Sharpay with anger welling up in his eyes, "Sharpay, if you don't remember, you were the one who mentioned having a race in the FIRST place. And you were the one who '_forgot'_ to tell Gabi to wear tennis shoes! And it's kinda too late to be saying that we shouldn't have done it. We already DID, and look what happened!"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Gosh. Who peed on YOUR poptart!" Sharpay said. You could tell she was frightened by the way Troy had talked to her, "Since you all are all UP ON MY CASE, I'm outta here!" Sharpay got back on her bike, and wheeled off in the direction of The Bike Rental Shop.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

Gabriella woke up suddenly to the sound of a doctor saying her name. She looked around, and found that he was talking to her mom.

"Gabriella only suffered a minor concussion to the left side of her head, causing her to black out. She should be back to normal in a few days. But you might want to take caution, keep her away from riding anymore bicycles for a little while!" The doctor said, trying to lighten the mood.

Gabi's mom nodded, and went to sit down in one of the chairs in the hospital room. Gabriella cleared her throat.

"Momma, why am I in a hospital? What happened to me?"

Her mom quickly turned her head facing Gabi, and a huge smile spread across her face. "MY BABY GIRL! You are back! Oh we missed you! How are you feeling? Oh, and you only had a small bike wreck, nothing to worry about! Hold on, everyone is out in the waiting room worried about you! " Her mom said excitedly, rushing out the door.

Right after her mom left, the doctor came in.

"Hello Gabi. My name is Dr. Reethe and I've been taking care of you for the last, well, couple hours!" He laughed, "Your mom came and informed me that you had woken! I just need to talk to you about a few little things to take caution about when you return home. First of all, you will need to make sure you do-'' Before he even got to finish his sentence, all of my friends came rushing in.

The doctor smiled cheerfully at my friends, and continued telling me what I needed to do the next few days just to be safe. "Now I'll leave you to your friends." He said getting up, "Guys, she's all yours!"

Everyone rushed up to me in a hurry. They all started talking at once, and we all just talked for a long time. But I kept noticing that SOMETHING was missing.

"Wait." I said. Everyone got silent, "Where's Sharpay?"

Troy's smile disappeared from his face, "Oh umm.. sh-she had to go!"

I nodded, but gave him a confused look.

A couple hours later, everyone said they needed to head home, and would check back in tomorrow morning before I got to leave to go home. Everyone had left but Chad and Troy.

As they were walking out the door I stopped them, "Wait, Chad go ahead. I need to talk to Troy alone."

Troy smiled.

**Im not very happy with this chapter…But it was really hard deciding what to do next! The next ones will be much better I promise.**


	4. The Fight

**hey guys! sorry that i havent written in FOREVER. well here i am again! **

**Troy came slowly and sat at the edge of my hospital bed. **

**"Yes ma'am?" He said, smiling.**

**"I would start off saying that I 'just want to talk', but it's not worth it. I want to know why Sharpay isn't here."**

**Troy sighed,"Gabi, let it go. She just had some other things to do. Plus, why do you care anyways? You guys aren't really even friends."**

**Gabriella clenched her fists, "NO. Im not going to let it go! She woke me up at the butt crack of dawn, "accidentally" forgot to tell me to bring **

**tennis shoes when she KNEW I needed them. Troy, she had something up her sleeve. THAT'S why I care."**

**"Come on, Gabi,"Troy rolled his eyes,"Get real. Do you really think she would go out of her way to just ruin your day?"**

"OBVIOUSLY you don't have any idea who you are talking about.." Gabriella trailed off. 

**For what seemed like hours they sat there in silence. When their eyes met Troy smiled. Gabi just rolled her eyes. **

_**'im in absolutely no mood for this. he wont even listen to me. its ridiculous! he knows how Sharpay is! ugh.'**_

**Troy got up suddenly,"Chad is waiting for me out there so I better get going. I hope you feel better in the morning. You must have a headache because you are in a bad mood,"he smiled,"Talk to you later, love you sweetie."**

**"Bad mood? I've thought this all along! Concussion or not! Sharpay is nothing but trouble. Quit sticking up for her! You know better."Gabriella felt the anger welling up inside her. **

**Troy stomped his foot,"Dont get me started Gabriella! You argued with me earlier and now you are telling me Im standing up for her? I cant believe this! And dont you tell me that I KNOW better. Right now, dont tell me ANYTHING. You just have headache. Get some rest." He tried his hardest to keep his voice calm, but it didn't work.**

**Gabriella clenched her teeth.**

**Dr. Reethe came in seconds later,"I heard some racket in here..Is everything alright?"**

**Troy quickly assured him that everything was fine. **

**Turning to Gabriella, Dr.Reethe asked Gabi how she was feeling.**

**The fire raged in Gabriella's chestnut eyes, "GET HIM OUT! NOW."She screamed. "AND DONT LET HIM BACK IN."**

**A look of utter surprise crept onto Troy's face,"Gabriella. Come on now, you dont mean that. Just get some rest."**

**Ripping the IV (A/N those medical things they put into your arm.) from her arm, she sat up in the bed, "NOO. DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO TROY BOLTON. GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE. AND DOOONT COME BACK."**

**Troy rushed over, trying to calm her down. Dr. Reethe jogged over quickly, grabbing Troy firmly by the arm.**

**"Whatever it is you did, son, you need to get out of here IMMEDIATELY. And by all means, don't come back." The doctor escorted Troy to the door.**

**As Troy solemnly got into the seat beside Chad, a single tear rolled down his cheek.**

**REVIEW.. REVIEW.. REVEIW**


	5. Friends,Anyone?

Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

**Gabriella awoke suddenly to the sound of murmuring coming from the hall. She started to sit up slowly, when she realized that her hands were locked onto the bed. She looked around in panic.**

**"What's going on here? Get me out of this!" She squealed. Chad, Taylor, and Sharpay ushered in quickly.**

**Taylor pushed Chad out of her way, "Are you alright, Gabi?!"**

**"No, Im not! Get me out of these,"She replied glancing at the locks,"I cant move!"**

**Dr.Reethe moved quickly through the small room, and over to Gabi.**

**Clearing his throat he assured her everything was okay,"Considering the uproar last night, all of the fellow doctors and I agreed that it would be best to keep you secure for the time being.Well since your friends are here, I will leave you to chat for awhile"**

**Chad and Taylor nodded their heads in agreement. Gabriella turned to them quickly,"How do you two know anything about last night?"**

**"Troy told me a little about it on his way home.."He looked frightened. He had never heard of Gabriella being so harsh until last night. **

**Gabi sighed,"And YOU told Taylor right?"**

**Taylor and Chad shook their heads in unison. **

**There was a long silence. Gabriella looked around the room. Suddenly her eyes landed on Sharpay who was hidden behind Taylor and Chad, playing with her cell phone.**

**"YOU!"She said. She kept her voice low. She didn't need Dr.Reethe interrupting, again. **

**Sharpay didnt even look up. She just smiled.**

**"Yes, Gabriella?"**

**Tears came to Gabi's eyes,"YOU are the reason for all this! You messed up my whole day and now my relationship with Troy! What is the matter with you?!"**

**Sharpay sighed, the mischievous smile still on her face,"I have no idea what you are getting at Gabriella. I defnitely did NOT mean to ruin your day."**

**"Well w-what about my relationship with Troy, huh?,"Gabi fought back the tears,"What do you have to say about that?!"**

**Finally, Sharpay looked up,"I havent quite decided yet."She snapped her phone shut and left the room.**

**"Get her!"Gabriella whispered.**

**Chad turned around and jogged to the door,but before he had a chance to get Sharpay, Taylor grabbed him by the arm.**

**"Heyyy. What are you doing?" He questioned.**

**Taylor rolled her eyes,"Chad were you seriously going to go chasing after her? It's no use,Gabi."She turned to Gabriella's spot on the bed,"Just let her go. Im sure she doesnt mean that she wanted to ruin things between you and Troy. It seemed like she had finally accepted you two being together. I doubt she would want to ruin things."**

**Gabi's arms shook in the bolts holding her down,"Is it you too, Taylor? Are Chad and I the only ones who have any sense? Why are all of you sticking up for her? O-Or are you guys in this with her? That HAS to be it! There is no other possible explanation! You guys had this planned all along! I cant believe I didnt realize it before!"**

**"Are you serious?!,"Taylor's eyes widened,"You think we would have done this to you? I have no doubt in my mind that if Sharpay wasnt as absorbed in herself that she is, she would have done this in a heartbeat! But there is NOO way that she would have done this to you! She doesnt have enough hours in the day to think of this, she is thinking of HERSELF too much! And you accusing us of being IN THIS with her?! That is RIDICULOUS. Get some sleep. You are hysterical!"**

**Gabriella nodded,"You are saying the exact things Troy said. You two HAVE to be in this together! It doesnt make sense any other way!"**

**Taylor shook her head, and started out the door. **

**Before they had the chance to completely exit, Gabriella's mamma came rushing in, arms wide open. **

**"MY BABY GIRL!"She exclaimed, hugging her,"How are you feeling? OH MY GOODNESS,"she said, looking at the bolts over Gabriella's hands,"Get her out of these!"**

**Dr.Reethe was close behind,and unlocked Gabi quickly,"I'm sorry ma'am. It was for safety purposes only."**

**Gabriella's mamma looked annoyed,but shook it off quickly,"It doesnt matter, honey! You get to come home today! I would like you to get some rest during the afternoon. But you can have your friends visit later in the evening. I just want you to get some rest in YOUR bed, sweetheart. But dont worry, your friends are welcome later!"**

**Taylor and Chad stopped and turned to look at Gabi.**

**Gabriella shook her head in frustration,"FRIENDS? No. I dont want anyone visiting me tonight Mamma. Nobody."**

**Taylor pushed Chad out of the room, following close behind, tears streaming down her cheeks.**

**I know its a similar ending from the last chapter. But I had to add it in there **

**REVIEW.. REVIEW.. REVIEW!**


End file.
